


While Shopping For Clothes

by oftennot



Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dressed Up, F/M, Shopping, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Caleb gave Jester 5 platinum pieces to buy him a dashing outfit for the ball tomorrow. Jester can't help but imagine how handsome he'll look in what she's picked out.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	While Shopping For Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Widojest Week 2020
> 
> Day Two: Dressed Up

Jester is thinking about Caleb again. She’s been doing that a lot lately. It’s, like, totally normal! The Mighty Nein take up about 99% of her thoughts anyway, so what does it matter if it’s been mainly Caleb? She doesn’t think it’s weird. Besides, she has a _reason_ to be thinking about him today. 

She is not going to lie, she had been a _little_ disappointed when Caleb said he would be stuck in Yussa’s tower for the day. It’s not like the group had set plans to hang out, and his wizard stuff usually took up a lot of time, but, well, she wanted to hang out! Caleb’s company is nice. She enjoys being around him. Jester tried to play it off like she totally didn’t care that much _at all_ and was fine with going to the fish market with Fjord, but it wasn’t until Caduceus brought up the amazing idea of getting clothes for the ball that she felt excited again. 

What’s the only thing better than shopping for yourself? Shopping for other people! And now she gets to shop for Caleb. Okay, okay, so his clothing has improved since they went to Xhorhas. His new style is way better than the old coat and trousers he used to wear. He is so handsome too! He deserves to be wearing clothes that show off how handsome he is! 

So, that’s exactly what Jester is doing—picking out the perfect outfit for Caleb to wear tomorrow night. 

He said he wanted something tasteful and understated, and she gets it, okay, she does. Caleb has a quiet type of beauty to him; it’s as soft as his voice and the way he pets Frumpkin and how his eyes look sometimes when he’s smiling at her. He’s not the knight in shining armor type of dashing or gallant, but more of a noble prince who wears the weight of ruling a kingdom on his shoulders like—

A long, black coat with red lining on the inside. Jester spies the garment on display in the boutique she and Caduceus are currently in, and she gasps as her fingers slide over the smooth fabric. She can picture him wearing this, clear as day. The wide cut will flow off of him like a cool breeze, framing his slender body favorably. Pair it up with shiny cufflinks and boots that accentuate his long legs, and it’ll be the perfect outfit. 

She wonders if Caleb will like what she’s chosen for him. Jester imagines how he’ll look on the ballroom floor, her Mama singing on the stage a few feet away, and maybe, just maybe, she’ll be his dance partner. Maybe _he’ll_ ask _her_ to dance this time. In her pink chiffon gown that shows off her arms and sparkly tattoo and makes her feel like a princess. Her cheeks warm at the thought of them spinning around together, smiling and laughing as they gaze into each other’s eyes. Jester sighs, her heart warming at the thought. 

Tomorrow night is going to be magical.


End file.
